King Tsunami
by Sapphic Sam
Summary: How can Tatsuki stop herself when a dark force is suddenly getting her everything she ever desired? WARNINGS: SELF HARM, FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

(Insert standard Disclaimer)

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki looked away in shame. Once again she had been staring at her best friend with more than impure thoughts. But how couldn't she? Walking slowly behind Orihime always had that effect on her. Especially when ever Orihime insisted on wearing her tightest pair of jeans. Ever since they had both been attacked by a mind controlling tentacled Hollow at their school, Tatsuki had been yearning to touch Orihime in ways that she had never before thought acceptable.

"Hey Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki looked up from the ground and felt her heart swell at the bright smile on Orihime's face. Seeing the sunny smile on her red-headed friend brought a small smirk to her own lips.

"Yes Orihime?"

"Do you think Ichigo would like this jacket?"

Tatsuki's face fell at the mention of her oldest friend's name. Some times she couldn't help but hate him for almost always being at the center of Orihime's thoughts. She looked at the proffered jacket. It was dark blue with red stripes going down either sleeve. It had pointless zippers and stitches all over, and a crooked 15 emblazoned on the left pocket. It was indeed a jacket that Ichigo would love to have.

"Actually, I think he would like this jacket instead."

"Oh… well, you have known him longer, so I guess you would know better Tatsuki."

At Tatsuki's urging, Orihime put down the amazing jacket and picked up the one that Tatsuki had indicated. It was nothing less than a pink abomination. That's the only way that Tatsuki could describe it.

Tatsuki felt bad for encouraging her friend to buy a gift for Ichigo that he would invariably hate, but still accept because he didn't know how to say 'no' to Orihime. But she couldn't stop herself. She had recently noticed that more and more she was giving in to her more selfish desires. Besides, the pink thing was several thousands yen less than the blue one. Orihime was already bad enough off, there were more important things that she should be spending her money on.

'Like on you,' a dark voice whispered in her ear.

'Yes, like on me,' she felt herself agreeing. And then she froze.

Orihime sensed something wrong. She turned around and saw that Tatsuki had stopped moving.

"Are you okay Tatsuki-chan?"

'You're fine.'

"I'm fine."

Something wasn't right. She reached out to find Tatsuki's reiraku. Ichigo and Uryu had worked together for a month to teach her how to see the Spirit Ribbons. As she looked at Tatsuki's ribbon she instantly noticed something wrong with it. It seemed to be flayed at the edges, and slowly deteriorating.

Orihime ran to Tatsuki and looked into her eyes. They were completely dilated and tears were flowing freely, but through it all she was grinning like a mad-woman.

Tatsuki's thoughts were finally clear. There was no more shame. No more guilt. There was only love and hate. Love for her beautiful Orihime, and hate for the damned Ichigo. It was all so obvious. She need only to kill Ichigo and then Orihime would love her, and only her.

Tatsuki reached up and grabbed Orihime's face and forced their lips together.

Tatsuki felt her knees go weak as she held her lips to Orihime's. It was as if liquid bliss had been poured directly into her brain. Soon enough, all of her deepest and darkest dreams would be coming true.

Meanwhile, Orihime had been petrified by the sudden collision of their lips. This wasn't right. Tatsuki was supposed to be her protector. She was supposed to keep people from doing things to her that she didn't want. Yet, here Tatsuki was forcing a kiss on her.

Tatsuki released Orihime's lips, and licked her own with a satisfied sigh.

"Don't worry Hime-chan. You don't have to kiss me back yet. I know that your silly crush on Ichigo has to go before you'll love me like I do you."

Before Orihime could stop her, Tatsuki took off running. She tried to catch up to her, but knew that she couldn't. Tatsuki's athleticism had always kept her faster than the average highschool student. Orihime noted with worry that she was headed in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Karin Kurosaki was bored. She had already finished all of her homework, so that was out. Her dad was out at a doctors' convention in Kyoto, so she couldn't make fun of him.

Suddenly she heard the entrance bell chime as the door opened to let someone in.

"Hey, can't you read? Sign says we're closed! Do you want me to call the co- oh. Hey Tatsuki-san. If you want Ichigo, he should be up in his room."

Tatsuki went into the dining room/ living room and smirked at Karin sitting at the table sipping what could have been any cola.

"Karin-chan, where does your dad keep his surgical equipment," Tatsuki asked in an as seductive voice she could muster.

Karin's breath hitched in her throat. Long had she admired Tatsuki, for being a strong and independent. And here was her idol, practically flirting with her. And yet, there was something off about the request. Why should any one need her father's surgical equipment.

"Why Tatsuki, is someone hurt out- hmph!"

With a grip on Karin's chin, Tatsuki pressed their lips together and breathed into Karin's mouth, subconsciously altering her spirit energy into a powerful mood altering aura, injected directly into Karin's core.

"Now, Karin-chan, where are the scalpels?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat on his bed, calmly finishing his assigned homework, with plans to work just a little bit ahead. He had sensed Tatsuki's very slight spiritual pressure enter his family's clinic a few moments ago. He noticed a strange tint to her pressure, but ignored it. Nearly every resident of Karakura Town seemed to have strange spirit pressures recently.

As Ichigo was putting his assignments into his school bag, he felt something off about Tatsuki's energy. The strange tint in her pressure appeared to be growing, and overshadowing her unique spiritual identity.

As he was getting up to investigate, Ichigo heard a loud a crash followed by a scream. Before he could even get a step passed his bed, Tatsuki's pressure seemed to almost completely disappear, eclipsed by the all too familiar pressure of a hollow.

Instinct propelled his hand toward his Soul Reaper's Deputy badge, freeing his soul from his body, even as a hollow's distinctive howl vibrated the very walls of his house/clinic.

------------

'That little bitch is going to regret disobeying me,' Tatsuki thought to herself.

She reached for a knife off of the kitchen counter.

"You only had to get me something to kill your bastard brother with, you stupid cunt!"

She could feel something inside of her growing stronger. Whatever it was that had been speaking to her for the passed few weeks was no longer just talking to her. It was talking with her. Tatsuki's thoughts were It's thoughts, her words were It's words. And vice versa.

"But no, you try to defy me, and now you've cut your arm up on the window. Tsk, tsk."

Tatsuki could not see Karin, but she could smell her. And somehow, she knew she was listening carefully. Before she could stop herself, a sickening howl tore out of her throat.

"Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki whipped around to see Ichigo at the foot of the stairs. She had seen him like this before, draped in a massive black gi, with a cleaver as long as he was tall clutched in just one hand.

"Well, it would seem that Karakura's favorite son has come to join the party," Tatsuki sneered with a wild grin on her face.

"Tatsuki, what has happened to you? What is going on here?"

"I'm going to teach you how much it hurts Ichigo! With you gone, Orihime will only love me!"

Tatsuki lunged at Ichigo, kitchen knife raised for a strike. Ichigo paried calmly, careful not to hurt Tatsuki accidently.

"I reject!"

Tatsuki howled as an orange shield projected itself in front of her hated target. She battered away at it but it refused to remove itself.

Tatsuki looked around the foom, frantically trying to find the owner of the voice that interrupted her attack.

---

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Tatsuki seemed to have ended her crazed assault.

Something was deeply wrong with Tatsuki. Orihime reached out for Tatsuki's reiraku, and was dismayed to find it almost completely gone.

-------------------

'There. Right in the entrance. Hime-chan is protecting Ichigo. She's protecting the enemy. She is the enemy!'

Another howl ripped itself from deep within Tatsuki. She threw herself on top of Orihime before the other girl could react. She held the knife poised, ready to strike, but paused.

'Kill her!'

She looked into Orihime's eyes and saw fear. She had put fear into Orihime.

'KILL HER!'

She, who had sworn to protect Orihime, had put fear into the heart of the girl she loved.

**'KILL HER!!!'**

Tatsuki cocked her arm back and plunged the knife into her own gut.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stood stunned by what he had seen. One second the kitchen knife was in the air ready to strike Orihime dead, and the next it was gone and everything was silent.

He reached out to feel for Tatsuki's reiatsu. It seemed faint, and it was fading, but it was there.

"Tatsuki-san, are you okay?"

"I'm afraid that your friend is far from okay, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo whirled around and saw the familiar face of Urahara, sans his usaul mirth.

'Why can't I hear anything?'

Tatsuki looked down at her hands, covered in her own blood.

'It doesn't hurt?'

A sense of calm serenity washed over her as she slowly pulled the knife from her abdomen. She felt a trembling beneath her and looked a little upward. Orihime was beneath Tatsuki, sobbing, but Tatsuki still could not hear anything.

"It's okay Hime-chan, I'm better now."

Orihime seemed to be screaming now, but still no sound came through.

Tatsuki's eyelids grew heavy as a wave of exhaustion fell over her.

"Can I just have one goodnight kiss? I know that you don't love me, but please, I need it."

But before she could get any response, Tatsuki perished ontop of the young woman she loved.

Orihime looked up into the dull, lifeless eyes of her best friend, and screamed.

Ichigo looked from Tatsuki's limp form to Orihime beneath it, and noticed something he wished he had not expected to see. There, as Orihime struggled to get up, was a chain slowly starting to materialize across her torso, coiling from shoulder to hip, anchoring Tatsuki's spirit to her.

"I have been tracking the presence of a very old and very dangerous Hollow for some time now."

Ichigo startled at the sound of Urahara's voice behind him, having forgotten his being there.

"What Hollow? What the hell is going on here Urahara-san?"

"Look at your friend's Chain of Fate. See behind where it connects with her soul."

Ichigo stared hard at the indicated region, and noticed something disconcerting. The plate connecting Tatsuki's chain to her soul was already chipped, cracked and weakened. A hole was aleady starting to open behind it. Ichigo zeroed in on a particularly large rupture and nearly jumped.

There, inside of Tatsuki's soul was a glowing yellow eye.

"It is very small, and relatively weak for a Hollow, but the damage it can do is terrifying. It eats its way into the soul of a living person and drives them to commit unspeakable acts of violence. After it is finished, its host dies and their once whole soul instantly shatters to become a Hollow. I am afraid that the damage done to your friend is already too severe for even her soul to survive. It is too late to give her a konso. She will become a Hollow, and she will have to be destroyed."


	4. AN

Err...

I updated this today, so I don't see why it still says 4/18 as the last update...

The chapter is there though so... go read it? it's longer than the last one, but still not as long as I would have liked. I will say that we are nearing the end... sort of.


End file.
